


Spare Account

by singularly_obsessed (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, JOHN'S LAPTOP, M/M, seriously my jam is fwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/singularly_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock huffed. “I didn’t know you could find the control panel, nonetheless <em>add accounts.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Account

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://singularlyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/146072138988/subtextualheroes-replied-to-your-post-come-on)
> 
> Not beta'd or brit-picked, because short.

John knew technology was not his strong suit. He’d grown up without it, he’d gone to Afghanistan without it, and with the way his midlife was turning out, he would die without anything more than the most basic of skills.

That was not to say, however, that John was completely inept. He hadn’t graduated medical school in the top five percent of his class for nothing—John’s mind was _trained_ to learn, and to learn fast. If he wanted to set his mind to it, he could learn and be just as tech-savvy as any other twenty-something bloke. But that fell more into Sherlock’s realm of expertise in their partnership, and he was more than capable. John was the steady hand and the steady head; if he ever needed anything from a computer, he would be able to find it with time.

And google, it turned out, was _very_ user-friendly. 

\- - -

“John!”

John moaned, pushing his face deep into his pillow. He loved Sherlock’s voice, he really did, and waking up to it shouting his name was quite often very, _very_ pleasant, except for the times John was alone in their bed and Sherlock was much too energized, especially after taking into account what they’d done the night before.

“John!” he shouted again, thundering footfalls carrying him to John’s side. John remained on his stomach, hoping whatever crisis Sherlock had discovered would pass without forcing him from beneath the warm duvet. “John, what is this?!”

“What is what?” he muttered. He couldn’t remember if he’d done anything recently that could put the wind up Sherlock’s feathers.

_“This!”_ Sherlock, the great oaf he was, climbed over John to sit on his side of the bed, thrusting the laptop at John’s head, using the logic of ‘the closer it is the faster he’ll see it’ to its full use. “What is the meaning of this?!”

John pulled his head out of the metaphorical sand, squinting at the screen. _His_ laptop’s screen, he realized with a snort. “Oh, that.”

“Yes, _that,”_ Sherlock mimicked, and John smiled as he let his head thump back into the pillow, knowing Sherlock had that little line between his brows. He loved that little line. “Why is it there?”

“Because I put it there?”

_“John.”_ Sherlock groaned, wriggling his cold toes into the crevice between John’s hip and the bed, and John giggled. “Stop being obtuse or I’ll experiment with your mug.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” John said, rolling onto his side, his hand braving the world outside the duvet to rub the skin beneath Sherlock’s ankle.

“Then tell me why I have an account on your laptop!”

John hummed, hand sliding up underneath Sherlock’s sleep bottoms. “Because the things you google are frankly disgusting at times, and after what happened with Gregson that last time he tried to arrest you, I figure he’ll take any excuse to lock us both up at the same time next chance he gets. And since you refuse to allow Mycroft to post bail…”

“You can’t sway me.”

“…one of us needs to look the good English citizen part and _not_ have extremely specific and murder-y googles in our history.” John’s hand stroked up his calf, tugging Sherlock back when he tried to jerk his leg away before John reached the sensitive skin behind his knee. “And there’s no hope in trying to get you to stop using my laptop altogether, so I found a happy compromise.”

Sherlock huffed. “I didn’t know you could find the control panel, nonetheless add _accounts._ ”

“Oi!” John shouted, pinching the skin he’d been caressing, vindicated at Sherlock’s strangled screech. “Don’t throw stones in glass houses Mr-How-Do-I-Find-The—!”

“Okay!” Sherlock cried over him, scrambling off the bed and walking around it like a _normal human being._ “Yes, okay, _thank you_ John, for your tremendous foresight and action; I’m sure it’ll be much appreciated in the coming months.” He darted in to kiss John’s temple before leaving as swiftly as he’d appeared.

“No problem, love,” John shouted after him, burying his head again to muffle his giggles as the sound of Sherlock stubbing his toe floated back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking the other day about how Sherlock is always on John's laptop, and then I got to thinking about how laptops are a bit like tower computers in that they both can have multiple accounts (at least, it's that way here in the us), and _then_ I got to thinking about what would happen if John gave up and made Sherlock a special little user thingy on his laptop.
> 
> And then I had to figure out how John would have known that existed, and said fuck it, he's a doctor, LET HIM KNOW SOME TECHNOLOGY.
> 
> And then I said: GOOGLE. John loves google.
> 
> Established ship because I said so and I love fwp.


End file.
